


What a Month

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks forward to the new month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Month

Dean glanced at the calendar and realized it was October. A.J. was finally old enough to appreciate all the fun they would have.

He had no doubt Sam had already been making plans for the entire month. Dean figured he would be dragged off to pumpkin patches, corn mazes, and whatever else Sammy decided they would do.

Dean thought as long as he was bribed with enough candy and bad horror shows he would gladly do whatever Sam wanted. 

He realized that they were going to have more fun than this Halloween than all the others they had combined.


End file.
